Pettigrew in the Past
by ProphetCandy
Summary: <html><head></head>After being entrusted with the responsibility of reliving his school years at Hogwarts by the Dark Lord, Peter wonders if he has to follow the sinister orders of the man he ultimately fears. Not only does he change his own life at school, but the people around him are rewritten in history as stepping stones for his path for redemption.</html>
1. Chapter 1: Fear's Last Resort

25th June 1995

It was less than 24 hours since the Dark Lord had returned. An unknown darkness began to spread over the content and peaceful Wizarding world. Voldemort had returned, stronger and more powerful than ever before. And yet, only The Boy Who Lived could call witness to this extreme turn of events. Whilst others knew it to be true, the Ministry of Magic ignored all rumours and continued the governing process normally. A storm was coming. And there would be a lot of blood shed.

"Wormtail... face your master." Riddle cruelly ordered. Peter Pettigrew looked up at the Dark Lord himself. It had been over ten years since both of them had disappeared from the face of the Earth. Ironically strengthened by his Muggle father's bones, and the blood of his arch-nemesis. It was unfortunate enough that the Dark Lord had risen, but now there was no continuing game of cat and mouse. Both dark wizards knew that there was no going back. The war had only just begun.

"You have been a faithful servant and spy for the cause, Peter. And that is why I need you to do a favour past the grave." Voldemort's words confused Peter, but soon led to an explanation. He took out a small vial, smaller than any potion he had drunken before.

"If the day comes where you stand defeated, you will be reborn into a much greater servant. Upon your death, you will be given the chance to relive your life. With knowledge from this life, you will prove unstoppable in your studies and eventually become my greatest ally." The order that Pettigrew was faced with left him in shock. _The Dark Lord... pick me to start over again? _he thought.

"Do you understand, Wormtail?" Voldemort asked again in request. Wormtail bowed down to his master, and drank the vial's contents.

"My master, if I may ask this question... How is it that you cannot use this potion?" Wormtail worried that the Dark Lord would find his ignorance betraying and slaughter him, but he explained it to his most trusted servant.

"Once a wizard splits their soul and parts it, they cannot go back. That is why you must accept your destiny".

And so he did. Quickly.

Easter 1998

On the floor of the Malfoy's basement lay a dead man. A servant ready to accept his destiny and aid the Dark Lord in a way nobody could have the cold metal hand the Dark Lord made for him lay around his neck with a looser grip, his soul travelled into somewhere he hadn't been in 20 years. King's Cross Station.

After passing through an immense flash of memories from the traitor's lifespan, Pettigrew found himself lying on the floor of the station. _I can't go back, _he thought. _Not after what I've seen..._

"Need a hand?" Pettigrew looked up. In perfect light, the man who believed in him stood there without need of introduction. One of the two people he had never been afraid of. Albus Dumbledore. He saw what he remembered of him. A wise old headmaster who seemed to always find the way. He inspired Peter, but also made him remember the things Voldemort told him about. _Ariana, _he thought. _He's not as innocent as one would assume. _

"Are you here to punish me for aiding the Dark Lord?" Wormtail spat out. Albus merely chuckled. Peter had trusted two people who always saw the light in others, no matter how dark or deep it was. Helping him stand up, Dumbledore took a short walk with the unfortunate ally.

"Voldemort-" Peter flinched. "-trusted you with a large responsibility. What he didn't expect is for you to change minds about who's side you're really on. He may have trusted you, but ultimately, you feared him. And unknowingly, he's given you something you couldn't have ever asked him for. A change of heart." Albus' words touched Peter. He expected rage and disappointment, but Dumbledore understood his suffering and fear. But there was still so much anguish floating in his mind.

"B-but... I can't go back now. I'll end up betraying my best friends, and turning to _his _side again. Please don't let me do that..." Peter began to sob. His exterior showed a petty, grieving traitor who didn't deserve another chance, but his true self was a scared child begging for mercy.

"While some say you were under a positive enthusiasm in Gryffindor, you were never brave, Peter. You had the opportunity to stand up to your friends during their hijinks on occasion. You always had the chance to redeem yourself and avoid the Dark Mark. But you simply went with the easier option." Albus explained to someone who wasn't stupid, but still couldn't make many decisions for himself.

"S-so... I should have been in Hufflepuff or Slytherin instead?" Pettigrew asked, not expecting an answer any different.

Albus explained to him the concept of going back in time, and ultimately having insight far into the future. While Peter may lack bravery and skill, he now has the potential to change the Wizarding world forever. He told him it didn't matter what house you were in as long as you knew in your heart where you belonged.

"B-but... what point is knowing the future if I can't change it?" he again asked, tempting Dumbledore to let him figure it out by himself for eternity. He reminded him of his 38 year-old abilities and how it would make things a lot easier. That was, of course, Voldemort's original plan.

**And so the ex-traitor walked in the past. Ready to happily disobey his master's orders.**

Next Chapter: Peter, sent back to his first year at Hogwarts, remembers the one silent spell he'd ever been good at. _Confundus_. Can the sorting hat be changed so willingly or will there be investigation into some of the unexpected results...


	2. Chapter 2: A Warm Reunion

Previously: Peter Pettigrew is given another chance to stop his life from turning into shambles. Can he turn his Hogwarts years into something useful?

September 1971

Awake were the living spirits in the Pettigrew household. Mr. Pettigrew, a stressed Ministry worker, was working early morning shifts to fix the ever-breaking Ministry entrances used to escort underage wizards. Where as Mrs. Pettigrew was a non-Seer, meaning she didn't possess the natural gift of Divination, yet she still focused hard on methods such as Crystal-gazing and Tessomancy. Due to his parents' low paying jobs, Peter didn't have the luxuries of most wizard families. He was sleeping in his father's old pajamas, that were older than Peter himself. The Pettigrew family wasn't poor, as you'd expect. They had normal leisures and paid the bills, they just didn't have the money to buy anything new or unneeded. The room he was sleeping in was turned into a bedroom after once being a room for Divination practice, but his parents had to make room for Peter. He loved his parents, he just wondered why they chose the path they did.

In the kitchen was a tired Mrs. Pettigrew, cooking his somewhat plump son a round of bacon and eggs and baked beans for his first day at Hogwarts. They had spent the previous night making sure they hadn't forgotten to pack anything, frantically worrying over school books and robe regulations. But Peter was more worried considering recent events. As his mother shouted for him at 8:30 AM, the once traitorous Pettigrew child awoke with strong intentions. Thoughts of fear, foresight and adventure rushed through his mind. His brand new life started today. He had so many things to change, yet so many things to recognize in the future. He almost passed out from the immense rush of memories that filled his head. In his first life, the first day at Hogwarts was less fearsome, but he regretted it like it was yesterday. _But it wasn't yesterday, _he thought. _It's today._

"PETER!" His mother shouted. "PETER, IT'S TIME FOR YOUR FIRST DAY AT SCHOOL!" Peter turned his head towards the window. The backyard where he had invited the Marauders on occasion during Summer holidays. There wasn't anything interesting about it, he just hadn't seen it in over twenty years. The last time he had went there in his previous life was before he went into hiding as a rat. _The rat, _he thought. _I wonder if I can still become a rat. _And he tried. He focused on the days of Hogwarts when him, James, Sirius and Remus went out to the lake together. He would miss going through Hogwarts without that. Until he did it. He really did hold some magic ability from the previous life. After noises of squeaking, his mother began to get angry. "PETER? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?" Despite her loud confusion, Peter could barely hear her. He hadn't been a rat for a while now, and the experience was all too new at this age. He sighed as his human form came back into place.

"Sorry, mum. I'll be there in a minute." He continued to mope as he made his way to the kitchen. Doing another seven years at Hogwarts would be exhausting. Absolutely exhausting.

Four minutes went, and Peter had already devoured most of his meal. For a rat, he didn't seem to nibble anything. Mrs. Pettigrew, however, was uncomfortable eating. "Are you sure you don't want anything to eat, mum?" He asked in guilty conscience.

"I want you to be perfectly fed for your first day! I'm so excited, I swear to Merlin I saw you with lots of friends in the tea leaves this morning. I bet you'll be in Gryffindor, like me and your father." She insisted. Peter looked worried. "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

Peter gulped. He had been choosing over houses this morning, and it'd be easier to get into Hufflepuff than to explain to her mother. His nose twitched; an old habit that he hoped wouldn't pop up again. "I-i don't know, mum. Does it really matter?" His words didn't disappoint his mother, but she was surprised.

"No, not really. I guess it only matters how you do in your studies. You can do very well, Peter, if you put your mind to it." He smiled. His mother always made him smile. But it didn't last long.

She stood up from the small dining table, brushing crumbs off of her son's lap. "Now, you'll need to wear normal Muggle clothes, and change into your robes on the train." Peter squirmed. He disliked changing clothes in public. He disliked small rooms. He disliked changing clothes in small rooms. _It'll all be worth it... soon, _he thought.

"W-why can't I wear my wizard robes to the Platform?" He knew the answer, but he didn't want to be embarrassed on the train. He was just getting to know these people who he would see for the next seven years. He didn't want to ruin it already.

"The Statute of Secrecy, sweetheart. You know we can't go out in our wizard robes when there are Muggles about." Peter sighed at his mother's reasoning. He didn't dislike Muggles, he just wished they could live without having to worry about one another. "Anyway, you'd better get dressed. The train leaves at twelve, and it's almost nine now. Go on."

Peter sat alone on the Hogwarts express. He narrowly avoided the other three Marauders, but he had only spotted Sirius. _Sirius Black, _he thought. _The man I framed... That's why I can't get involved with the likes of him and... James. _Remembering his old friends and how he betrayed them, he dropped his head into his lap and sobbed. He used to cry quite a lot, and people like James and Sirius would tell him off for it, saying it wasn't the behaviour of a true Gryffindor. But now he didn't care. He wasn't going to make mistakes this time. And if it came to it, he would either die at the hands of Voldemort, or at least try to get revenge... _getting revenge for something that hasn't even happened. That's why you weren't put in Ravenclaw._

"So, what lesson are you looking forward to most this year, Sev?" A young red-haired girl asked her black-haired friend as they entered Peter's compartment.

"Maybe Potions, because my mother gave me her best kit, but Defence Against the Dark Arts sounds really interesting." He replied as they almost didn't notice Peter, who now looked up at the two best friends. Severus gave a confused look towards him, but Lily looked concerned.

She put her hand on his shoulder. "A-are you okay?" Severus now began to wonder why Peter looked at them with such guilt and worry. He sniffled, and repressed a large sob.

"I-i'm just worried... I don't think I deserve to be on this train. It doesn't seem like I'll f-fit in." He stuttered, as his heart felt like it was being unscrewed. Lily sat down next to him, but Severus kept his distance.

She patted his back, and reassured him. "You're a wizard, aren't you? Why wouldn't you be good enough? I only found out I was a witch because Sev here told me when I was nine. My entire family aren't magical, but I'm still on this train." Peter felt somewhat less scared. Even Severus comforted Peter as he realized that Lily saw only good in him. She was saving her bag of Muggle sweets for later, but she instead shared them with Severus and Peter. Peter had most of them, as Severus and Lily had eaten some on the car ride before.

Severus, having not spoken for a while, spoke up. "What's your name?" He responded in a quick effort to say "Wormtail" but realized that he wouldn't need to use that name for a long time. "Peter. Peter Pettigrew." He smiled. Even in his Death Eater years, he didn't see Snape for who he truly was. _He's just a good egg gone bad, _he thought. _Like me. Just like me._

**And so, when the train arrived outside the castle grounds, Peter made two new friends. Two friends that immediately influenced his decisions. But not like the Marauders. This time, he'd do it for love.**

Next Chapter: All is well for Peter, having found two new friends that had been there before. But will the magical school's social ethics based on houses affect his ability to keep up with his new friends?


	3. Chapter 3: Messing with Marked Objects

Author's Note: The silent Confundus charm comes from "Second Start" when used to manipulate the Sorting Hat. The idea of James' crush on Narcissa comes from the same story.

September 1971

All magical forces on the train came to a stop. A moment of silence, and then a blur of conversation throughout the train ensued. Whilst most students clambered to get out, Peter, Snape and Lily waited in their compartment. Severus was eager to be sorted, but Lily reassured him there'd be enough time.

"C-crowded, isn't it?" Peter asked. It was an obvious question, but there was more communication between Severus and Lily, so he needed to break the third-wheel ice. "I hope we're in the same h-house." Peter smiled. And oddly enough, so did Severus and Lily. Peter remembered how Snape's rise to darkness was in all means started when he was sorted into Slytherin. _I can't convince him to change house, _he thought. As space on the Hogwarts express freed up, the threesome slowly nudged their way out. Peter was anxious when he stepped out into Hogsmeade Station. A lot of bad memories whirred in his mind, and it added to the pile of worries. Only a few years ago, he had been here with the Weasley boy, viciously trying to avoid the places he had been with the Marauders. Severus and Lily were both gob smacked. If this was just the town outside Hogwarts, what would be inside the castle? Peter knew. Peter knew all too well the entrances and exits they used in their schooldays. He was considering telling his friends about the trapdoor in Honeydukes leading to the castle, but strongly decided to let the new life fill in the gaps.

All three of them squished into one boat. Severus was probably average weight, whilst Lily was light and Peter not so light. He expected Severus to be rude, and let the others row, but he was surprised. Whilst sitting next to Lily, he seemed to row pretty well. _Maybe that's why James picked on him so much. He's friends with Lily. _He knew they were friends before, but the realization of this caused some foresight.

March 1974

A disturbed Peter looked at James and Sirius hexing Severus Snape. He had no idea of what to do, so he sat back with Remus while he did his Potions essay. Knowing Peter was all too confused, Remus comforted him.

"Don't worry, Peter, they'll be done in a second. And they'll probably stop picking on Snape next year, I imagine. O.W.L.S.' will probably take up most of their usual time doing... well, that." He pointed to a Severus Snape with his arms tied behind his back, and his hair randomly dancing in the air. That's when Lily came over, and whilst trying not to find it humourous, demanded the two Gryffindors let him go. Peter watched in confusion as Lily, a perfect Gryffindor, stood up for a cowardly Slytherin. Peter looked to Remus, and shrugged.

September 1971

The first years were lined up neatly outside the Great Hall, ready to begin the Sorting Ceremony. Peter stood close to Snape, being alphabetically closer, but Lily was towards the front.

Severus tapped his shoulder. "Does Lily look okay? I hope she's not crying like she was at the station... it's upsetting." He said affectionately. Snape really did care for Lily, his best friend. It still made Peter's friendship with both of them eventually complicated.

Soon, a younger Minerva McGonagall appeared from the likes of a black cat. There were strings of "ooh" and "wow", but Peter had seen it all before. This would give him an advantage. He'd need it.

"Once you go into the Great Hall, you shall be sorted in one of the four Hogwarts houses: _Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin._" When she said the last house, Snape beamed with hope. A hope that seemed sinister in retrospect. "All decisions made by the Sorting Hat are final, so don't try to confu-" Her words were stopped by a shriek, as she noticed a big toad hopping around the floor. "W-who's pet is this?" She asked, but nobody knew. _Reminds me all too well of a rat, _he thought.

Entering the Great Hall with wonder, the threesome narrowly avoided being tripped up by several older students. Severus and Lily held hands, as they walked towards a big part in their lives, and especially their friendship. Peter trailed on behind, hoping he had practiced the silent Confundus charm well enough. _Only need to change... well, everyone. Especially Severus._

"Richard Ackley?" Minerva called. And so the Sorting Hat was placed on his head, and sure enough... Hufflepuff. More names were called out, almost making Peter lose focus on his mission. Until the one name he hadn't heard in a while.

"Sirius Black?" And so the once framed Askaban prisoner was called to the Sorting Hat. Peter held his wand at his side, and tried his hardest to perform the charm. He didn't have time to decide on house, so he went with the only thing he could.

The Sorting Hat said a few things about Sirius being a Pureblood, and called out what he had hoped not to get. "Slytherin!"

As Sirius slowly made his way to the Slytherin table, the Sorting Hat continued without haste. Peter knew Lily Evans would come up next. _Better not change her, _he thought.

"Gryffindor!" Whilst she made her way happily to the Gryffindor table, a young Severus Snape felt nothing but depression. _Lily's not in Slytherin, _Snape thought. _I knew being a muggle-born would affect it._

Next up was a young Remus Lupin. As Peter heard the name called out, he looked to see a young and hopeful Remus Lupin. Moony was his best friend, and the only one he hadn't betrayed. He'd make an effort to become friends this time, but he couldn't have him in the same house.

"Ravenclaw!" The Sorting Hat proclaimed proudly. The Confundus charm worked like... well, a charm. _Can't stop now, still got James and Severus left. _Peter thought Remus would be annoyed, but he just looked happy to be in Hogwarts, and not on a full moon night.

But he didn't realize that he would be sorted as well. Walking regrettably towards the Hat, Peter thought his previous life would change his destiny in this life. But, things have a way of working out.

"Gryffindor!" Peter was truly confused. Even though he had been sorted last time, it was possible his incessant muttering had influenced the Hat's decision. But now, nothing but worry filled his mind. Would he still turn out to be the traitor he had been before?

_James Potter. Hopefully you won't be betrayed in Hufflepuff, my old friend. _Pettigrew flicked his wand from the Gryffindor table, but it took him a few attempts. By the time he had done it successfully, the Sorting Hat had already began it's verdict.

"Gryffi- Hufflepuff!" James' eyes fell to the Hufflepuff table. _It's better than Slytherin, _he thought. And as he walked towards the table, he noticed another first year girl. _Narca... Narcissa Black? Wow._ As Peter hoped James wouldn't be too scorn in Hufflepuff, he noticed the Half-Blood Prince was next. His eyes almost filled with tears, he began to be sorted into Slytherin. _There's no changing this, _Severus thought. Peter turned around to see Lily crossing her fingers. _What? _he thought. _Lily wants him to be in Gryffindor, doesn't she? Well, today's your lucky day. _He flicked his wand so passionately, it almost fell out of his hands. This time, he was there before the Sorting Hat could even begin to tell Snape's destiny.

"Hmm... Half-Blood... but brave, and loyal all the same. I think I know where you should go..." Snape winced, and hoped for an easy seven years.

"Gryffindor!" The table clapped like the same times before, but Lily and eventually Peter applauded their hardest. Peter expected Snape to be relieved and happy. Instead he saw fear in Snape's eyes. _Well, that can't be good._

Sitting in Gryffindor common room were the new first years, excited and chatty. Conversation drowned out the voices of Lily and Severus, deep in talking.

"Sev, aren't you happy we're in the same house? We're Gryffindors now! Come on, Sev." She gave a warm hug to her friend-in-need. Severus wanted to be happy, but he knew something was wrong.

"Of course I am, I'm just... worried. Worried I won't fit in with the people in Gryffindor. They're strong and courageous, and I'm just... good at other things." Snape rested his greasy haired-head in his knees, only to find Lily whispering in his ear.

"Sev... it doesn't matter who these people are, or where we are, but you... you're the strongest person I've ever met. You stood up to Tuney, and told me I was a witch. I never forget things like that, Sev." After a moment of silence, she leaned down and kissed him momentarily on the right cheek. "Good night, Sev. We'll always be together."

Severus stood up, and made his way to the window. _Always be together? _he thought. _What can that mean? _But still. It was a new beginning.

A tired Peter Pettigrew fell on his newly made, but somehow messy bed in the boys dorm. A day of reliving his past was exhausting, but not remembering most of it made it a little easier. Having twenty years extra knowledge on his side and an Animagus the size of a chocolate frog would certainly give him an advantage. But knowing what's to come isn't always a good thing.

Severus entered the dormitory. "Did you put me in Gryffindor with Lily?"

Peter gulped. He never was very smart.

**To be continued.**

Next Chapter: Things are going well for the threesome united in Gryffindor, but what about the others? Will the Marauders cope with a change of houses or is there a storm coming? Peter must witness the people he once called friends and enemies build relationships he didn't know possible, and the most unexpected person becomes the real meaning of the mission.


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpectations

Previously: It turns out for Peter, changing the houses of the Marauders wasn't as hard as he thought. What turns out to be difficult may be his involvement with Lily Evans and her relationships.

Author's Note: I haven't actually decided the fate of Lily yet, so the interactions with characters will be open to change, etc. I know Lily's supposed to be perfect, but Peter's POV provides a side of her that was ignored by Severus' love for her.

September 1st 1971

"W-what?" Peter responded. Severus had asked him a question that could ruin his mission.

Severus sighed. "At first I was surprised Lily was in Gryffindor, but then... I was sorted here as well." He carried on without any idea of the true nature of his sorting. Peter, however, knew exactly what happened.

"And why are you asking me? I didn't do anything." He began to sweat from his forehead, as he did when he got stressed. Trying to stifle a petty laugh, he walked backwards towards his bed.

"I didn't say you did. Last night, on the train. You said your mother saw you with two friends in the tea leaves. One with red hair, one with black." Severus reminded Peter of the instantly-regrettable words he had uttered the night before. _No more sweets, _he thought. And so, reassuring Severus, he went to sleep.

"Fine, just wondering... good night, Peter." And Snape soon drifted off to sleep.

September 2nd 1971

Lily Evans awoke close to late with excitement. A smile covered her morning face as she rose out of the red and gold bed. Rising her arms over her head and yawning, she realized every other girl in her house and year had already gotten dressed _Uh oh, _she thought. _Can't be late for my first lesson. _But luckily, she was only thirteen minutes away from breakfast. Standing up, she also noticed that all other beds were tidy and neat. She felt embarrassed having woken up late and being so messy.

Downstairs in the common room were a pair of dressed first years known all too well to Lily Evans. A messy-haired Severus Snape sat next to a tired Peter Pettigrew. Even after the squabble last night, they enjoyed the rest of Lily's sweets. As Lily announced herself, Severus looked over with a lustrous smile. Peter, however, was more focused on sweets

"Hi Sev, hey Peter." She beamed with hope, but also with embarrassment. "Did I miss breakfast?" Severus and Peter laughed.

"N-no, but we're going down there in a minute. We were going to go with a bunch of Gryffindor's to take a look at the Quidditch pitch, b-but you were asleep and Severus got worried." Lily smiled at Severus, knowing he would never leave her behind. Severus groaned.

"N-no.." He blushed. "It was because of those Gryffindor girls. Apparently they heard you talking in your sleep... something about... your sister." He winced. Lily's expression suddenly changed.

She sat down, unaware she was sitting on the empty bag of sweets. Burying her head in her hands, Peter felt awful. _This is bad. This is really bad, _he thought. _I made this happen._

"Lily, don't listen to them... it's the first day, I bet nobody will even care." He tried to make Lily feel better, but his reassurance was premature.

Transfiguration was the first lesson. Peter had hoped to sit near his friends rather than mean Slytherins or know-it-all Ravenclaws. The students stood at the back, eagerly waiting for the professor to enter. Lily stood next to Severus in the corner, trying to avoid the laughter of the Gryffindor girls.

"Sev, I can't believe they heard me talking in my sleep." She whispered to Severus. He wasn't going to say anything, having reassured her almost a hundred times during breakfast. McGonagall did her usual first years routine by entering as a black cat and steadily transforming into a older witch with a pointed hat and spectacles. Although they had seen this the previous night, they were still in awe. Peter was the least surprised. _Seen it, _he thought.

"Class, settle down. Welcome to your first lesson of first year Transfiguration. In your first year, you will be able to transfigure a great number of objects into creatures, and vice versa. Now, I have arranged a seating plan, alphabetical of course." The class groaned.

As McGonagall flicked her wand, and name-tags appeared on desks throughout the class room, the class awkwardly made their way to their places. Peter was relieved about sitting next to James Potter. _Wait! _He thought. _James Potter? And Severus Snape? This can't be good._

The first five minutes of the lesson were going swimmingly, until McGonagall arranged for her students to "meet each other like proper witches and wizards". Peter cringed as James Potter, eleven but still capable of being mean to Severus, looked straight at the Half-Blood Prince. _Hope this is over quickly..._

"Hi. I'm James, James Potter." He reached out his hand towards Severus, and he almost immediately took it. "Hi James, I'm Severus... Severus Snape." After exchanging in basic conversation, the two were interrupted by Peter.

"I'm P-peter. Peter Pettigrew." James extended his warm welcome to Peter, but was quickly shushed by McGonagall. Once the lesson began, he noticed James and Severus not paying attention to the teacher and passing notes between desks.

Peter would have paid attention as well, but considering he paid close attention in Transfiguration for seven years before, he figured it didn't matter. He wished he could take Care of Magical Creatures in his first two years, but he had more work to do. Shifting his focus back to the front of the room, he realized something. A red haired Gryffindor girl was in tears. It was Lily.

"Uh oh... um... S-snape? James?" Trying to get the attention of the two new friends. When they looked at him, he desperately pointed in fear towards the crying red headed girl.

"Lily... she's crying again. I knew I should have said something to those girls." Severus said in remorse, whilst James tried not to break the conversation. "She's such a nice girl, and she doesn't deserve this." Snape continued.

James desperately tried to change the subject. "Speaking of girls, there's this really pretty one in Slytherin called Narcissa. I know, Slytherin, but apparently she hates her Pureblood family and there's a rumour that she-" His rambling was interrupted by a swift flick of the wand by Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Potter! Ten points from Hufflepuff for incessant rambling."

After more lessons with James, Severus and Lily, Peter sat peacefully and worn out at the Gryffindor table. They sat in a position where they could talk to James, but Severus and Peter engaged in a conversation with him about having fidgety old witch mothers who would always lecture them. Peter couldn't believe for a second he had three friends who didn't pressure him into becoming an Animagus or becoming a Marauder. He didn't want everything to be fine, incase something bad would happen out of the blues. At this point, Albus Dumbledore rose in the middle of dinner and talked to the school.

"I'm afraid this is a sad message I must proclaim. It seems someone in this castle has used the Confundus charm on the Sorting Hat." Some of the Great Hall were shocked, others confused. You could hear a slur of older year students explaining to the first years what a Confundus charm was. It was at that point where Peter felt McGonagall's hand on his shoulder.

"Mr. Pettigrew, I need to speak with you." He gulped. _There would always be a new surprise, even in the same life._

Next: Suspected for the use of a silent Confundus charm, Peter Pettigrew is worried he might have ruined his mission. Can he explain to Lily and James why he and Severus sneak out at 10pm every night?


	5. Chapter 5: Old Habits Scamper Around

Previously: At Hogwarts, things are being changed already by the most unlikely of people. James Potter. With the constant ups and downs of reliving his life, Peter Pettigrew is forced to lie and forget about his old life. Can anyone keep up with the drastic changes?

Author's Note: "Take Me Home, Country Roads" is one of my favourite songs, and it coincidentally happened to be released in 1971, making the reference chronologically correct.

2nd September 1971

A cold, expected Autumn breeze drifted around the Transfiguration courtyard. It was unlike McGonagall to let students in her office, especially after school hours. But she had important things to discuss with Peter Pettigrew. She had noticed something earlier on, and she knew Peter was up to it. She had made an appointment with him, making the first year Gryffindor cower in fear at the back of her office. He deeply considered turning into a rat and scampering out, but not being very intelligent, he somehow realized this would lead to nothing but more trouble.

McGonagall closed the door, and sat at her neat desk. Resting both arms on the table, she lifted her glance to the sweaty Gryffindor first year sitting uncomfortably. "Mr. Pettigrew, I trust you know what this conversation is about." McGonagall spoke out, to which Pettigrew gulped and nodded, a look of pure fear in his eyes.

"Well, I'll get straight to the point." Peter shut his eyes and squeaked. "Your work in Transfiguration... it's, quite advanced." Peter looked up at the beaming professor. _Oh right, _he thought. _I guess seven years at Hogwarts was worth it._

The witch went on about Transfiguration, and O.W.L.S., only to get to the point.

"I would have you in my lessons, normally, but doing advanced work and helping other students." _Help others? I can't imagine how I'd do that._

But, he stood and shook her hand. This is the kind of thing that could give me an advantage.

"B-but, wait. What about the Sorting Hat?" Peter inquired, but McGonagall was confused.

"That? I hardly doubt you had anything to do with. Most seventh year students cannot produce a silent Confundus charm, let alone a first year!" She chuckled, and dismissed Pettigrew.

4th September 1971

A Saturday relieved the first year students of Hogwarts. Although a Muggle tradition, students were given the weekends to explore the castle, write their homework, and eventually go to Hogsmeade. Despite the freedom, Severus and Lily decided to spend the day in Gryffindor common room, one nestled up with a nice book, the other with a somewhat easy Potions assignment. Lily had brought a portable radio from home, and it rested on the Gryffindor table blasting out "Take Me Home, Country Roads".

"I told you it was a great song." Lily giggled. Severus happily rolled his eyes.

An eager Peter Pettigrew entered the common room as a rat, squeezing into a small hole in one of the portraits and following a small unused pipe. Landing in the common room, he turned back into a human avoiding being seen.

"Happy weekend, g-guys." As he nervously strolled towards the fire, Severus raised an eye.

"I didn't hear you come in, Peter. Anyway, how are you? Me and Severus are just hanging out." Lily told Peter, who didn't bother to look back at the couple. Warming his hands on the fire, he remembered how cold he got running around as a rat. _The castle floors are freezing, _he thought.

Severus thought about how cute Lily looked reading her book. He recognized the book she was so focused in. _Fantastic Mr. Fox. _She got it a year ago when it came out, and she must have read it at least four times before they came to Hogwarts. They once did a reading of it aloud in the park, and despite what her sister said, Severus treasured the memory.

"S-so, have you lot done the Transfiguration homework?" He asked whilst holding a bunch of creased pieces of paper. Severus frantically searched for his work sheets in his massive leather bag his mother had passed down to him. It was Muggle-made, having no special enchantment, or even a pleasant smell. Lily laughed whole-heartedly, and mocked him.

"I'm surprised he can even pay attention in Transfiguration when he's so in _love _with James Potter." She laughed even more. So did Peter, but only because the idea of Severus Snape and James Potter in "love" would be the biggest change in his life yet.

Severus rolled his eyes, this time less happy. "Lily, James is just a friend. Hufflepuff's aren't evil or bossy or know-it-all, they're just... loyal." Lily sighed. His excuse to being such good friends with James had become quite humorous, but she didn't care about James. She liked teasing Severus because of the way he blushed and revealed his true emotions.

Peter interrupted. "I can't stop for long, f-friends... I've got to go see an old friend... a family friend." Believing the lie, Severus and Lily returned to their session.

Scampering through the castle grounds, he desperately avoided the clunky feet of third year students on their way to Hogsmeade. Running as a rat was so comforting, having been banned by Lord Voldemort during his assistance to him. Climbing up a tree, he gazed over the castle grounds, and noticed the where the Whomping Willow would be planted in weeks to come. Making his way through the grass and down the hill, he scampered with little noise towards the secret opening. Squeezing through the small hole, he ran through the dirty tunnel that had once been walked through hundreds of times by the Marauders. It took several minutes to reach the Shrieking Shack, but eventually he made it to the so-called haunted house. It would be 23 years until the day Remus Lupin and Sirius Black had revealed "Scabbers" to actually be Peter Pettigrew. Running up the stairs, he came across the den with the dusty piano and aging bookshelves. Transforming back into an eleven year-old boy, he looked at the room the Marauders called a get-away home for years. When he looked out the dusty cracked window into the pale magnificent sky, he wasn't surprised. He knew what kind of night _this _was.

A tired Severus Snape lay with one eye open on a sofa in the common room. He found himself falling asleep, and Lily standing annoyingly above him. She sighed, and picked up Snape's Potions book.

"Severus, you're not even doing any work. You've got to stop studying for two minutes and have some fun!" Severus nodded and pretended to listen, but drifted off mid sentence. Lily stroked his forehead, and recoiled when his greasy hair fell onto her hand.

"You know, maybe you're not using the right shampoo. My mom has this stuff for Petunia that's-" Snape interrupted.

"I'm not going to use girl's shampoo, Lily." And went back to sleep.

Lily stood up feverishly, and slowly came into tears. "W-why can't you just understand I'm trying to help you, Sev?" She ran off without saying another word. Leaving the common room, she ran into someone she hadn't spoken to before. Not this time, at least. And literally. Ran into him.

"Oh, sorry about that." Said the boy as he brushed himself off and apologized. "I'm Remus Lupin." Lily smiled. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she held out her hand.

"Sorry, I'm L-lily. Lily Evans." Sniffling, she let out a small laugh of contentment.

Next: The build-up to Halloween is more spooky than one could imagine. Peter finds himself cornered by Dumbledore, a historical madman, and an old friend. Severus also finds pleasing his best friend means changing some things about himself.

Author's Note: Peter may stumble upon an old friend in the Shrieking Shack, but he also finds something he wished he never would. Can you guess what it is?


	6. Chapter 6: Help is Given

Previously: Realizing this time around that school wouldn't go any faster than it seemed before, Peter has to accept his responsibility when relationships he aided are falling to pieces.

6th September 1971

It was at times like this that Severus Snape used to bury his head in his knees and isolate himself from the world. His anything-but-optimistic personality always involved him getting hurt or hurting others, and he had to learn to live with it.

"Lily?" He called out as a small creature scampered through the common room. "Lily? If that's you, you've got to listen to me." Severus said in an apologetic manner, but a part of him was still angry. He hated it when people commented on his facial features, his clothes or his hair. If Lily was his best friend, why did she bring it up so often? And more importantly how did a rat get into the common room?

"S-severus." Peter Pettigrew entered the dormitory at an instant, causing Snape to jump back and hit his head on the stone wall. He hesitated helping him, and instead went with no explanation. "You have t-to come with me, Severus."

A young Peter and Severus left the common room at the point of midnight. Edging their way through two shortcuts and what seemed like an abandoned sewer, they found themselves in a room. A room which the contents are still unknown due to their misdirection. All attention, all supervision focused mainly on the gleaming outstood mirror in the center of the room. His personality twitching at every reaction, Severus questioned the location. Peter, not giving anything away, pointed at the mirror. Snape sighed, and grew closer to the mirror that seemed dull and pointless. Until he saw the eyes. Not his eyes. Not Peter's eyes. The green eyes that looked up at him hopefully on that faithful day in the park.

"What is this thing?" He asked impatiently while checking over his shoulder for instances of Lily. He angrily looked at Peter. "Is this some sort of joke?"

Pettigrew gulped. "It's a special mirror.. it-it shows what you want the most. You see Lily, don't you?" Snape's scowl turned into a depressed smile.

"I see her in the reflection of water, sometimes." Looking deeper into the illusions of the mirror, he drifted into a lover's poem of sorts, fantasizing. "All she said was something about my hair, and I... I always say the wrong thing."

Looking to Severus the same way Dumbledore looked to his students during private conversations, he couldn't have spoke truer words.

"Well then, you know what you must do for her, then." Reluctantly, Severus nodded. "Be-because, you love her."

Saying nothing, both wizards left without a moment's notice. They did know.

9th September 1971

Having survived a week in a Slytherin, a young Sirius Black fell to the sofa in the common room. Wondering about the future and it's dark contents, Sirius figured his Pureblood family and improvisational skills could be useful for his next seven years here. The older year students always looked at him with pity. They knew of his natural avoidance of the Dark Arts, and it came easier to others.

Out of nowhere, a sly blond-haired fifth year placed himself on the silver velvet chair in the corner, adjascent to the sofa Black was sitting on. Pulling up a Daily Prophet to cover his spying eyes without haste, he waited for Sirius to engage in conversation.

"You're Lucius Malfoy, aren't you?" The first year asked, only to be given a stern judging look by the other fifth years around him.

Throwing his newspaper into the fire, Lucius Malfoy stood and presented a cold thin hand to Sirius. "I know who you are. Your reputation proceeds you."

Sirius, taking the hand, was confused. "Thank you?"

Discussing Slytherin, Lucius went on for quarter of an hour without respect of Sirius' time. Informing him of several things in Hogwarts and Death Eater propaganda, Sirius felt knowledgeable and at the same time, scared.

11th September 1971

"What if we get caught?" Worryingly asked Severus Snape. Peter himself was full of fear at that instant, and needed no interruption. Striding down the Transfiguration courtyard corridor, he was stopped by Severus, who was now panting. "Have you even... tried this passage before?" Breathing heavily, he rested his arm on Peter's shoulder and leaned towards him. The hand on his shoulder reminded him of the constant talks he got from Dumbledore about his "potential skill for studies", and it wasn't a good reminder. Avoiding Dumbledore's wisdom probably isn't all too wise, but he had a job to do.

"No, but I swear it will work. I-i just know it will. Okay?" Severus, still reluctant to join him, looked down at his feet and sat on the floor. "Do it for her. Please." Peter continued, only to find an annoyed Snape.

Severus scowled. "I have a feeling you're using that against me too often. It's getting odd."

But Peter disagreed. His knowledge of Severus' feelings for Lily only elevated their friendship, no matter how awkward it was at certain times. He was only annoyed at how out of breath Snape was, and it didn't help when they got to the statue of the One-Eyed Witch. Peter, even though doing little to aid the construction of the Marauder's Map, knew the secret passages like the back of his hand. He favoured the One-Eyed Witch statue, not only because of it's route to Hogsmeade, but because of it's ideal location. Honeydukes. Peter always wished he knew about the passage before he was allowed into Hogsmeade, but the Marauders only discovered it during their fifth year at Hogwarts. Severus, annoyed at their enthusiasm for a statue, contemplated leaving his sight and going back to his abusive father in Spinner's End.

"Dissendium!" Exclaimed the short blonde Gryffindor boy who alarmed Snape.

The statue soon opened from the back, and revealed a secret stone slide.

Snape, having looks of fear and confusion, was quick to move away from the opening. "Where does this go, Peter?"

Only Peter Pettigrew was not a man of natural confession anymore. He had much more of a backbone, and deserved to keep information to himself. "You'll see". Saying this sinister line, he dragged Severus into the opening and moderately, made his way to the tunnel.

Stepping through dirt and rubble, the Gryffindors weren't joyful about taking this route. If Peter had the correct timing, he could have easily gotten to Hogsmeade by hitching a ride on an ignorant third year student. But that was with the unknown power of an Animagus, and an experienced one at that. Once you spend twelve years as a rat in possession of a red-haired boy, you learn a few things, sometimes about yourself, sometimes about others. After walking for ages in a smoky tunnel, they came to a creaky rotted staircase leading to what only Peter could know as Honeydukes, the friends had different levels of excitement.

"How is this supposed to help me with Lily?" Peter rolled his eyes, and trudged up the wooden staircase. It was only on the fifth step when Severus was concerned. "You're not actually going up there, are you? Who knows where we are?" But Peter did.

Lifting the trapdoor, they arrived in a cellar, supplied with only the best wizard sweets in Scotland. Peter could make a fortune selling some of this stuff, but he wasn't here to make a profit. Warning Severus not to touch anything, he made his way discretely into the main shop.

After a while of Peter and Severus getting lost in Hogsmeade, trying not to be seen by the older years, they found what they were looking for. Humourously, it was located across the street from Honeydukes.

**Mr. Mobbulkin's Hairdressing Salon for Wizards and Witches.**

Author's Note: Sorry it's taking ages to get to the point, I just have some foundational plot points to place, etc. then I can really get into it.

Next: Making sacrifices for Lily may be worth it, Severus can assume. When Halloween rolls around and Lily invites her friends to a party in the common room, another Marauder is delicately added to the formula, causing her to see someone in a very different light. Peter has been avoiding the headmaster for a while now, and it's only made Dumbledore more inquisitive.


	7. Chapter 7: No Shoes on the Flying Carpet

Previously: Anxious to make it through one week without a problem, Peter Pettigrew becomes involved in Severus and Lily's relationship: something he never thought would happen.

Author's Note: Again, a part of this story inspired by 8thweasleykid's story "Second Start" where Snape has a makeover. Instead of coming into a lot of money, he uses this to show his true feelings to Lily. I am thoroughly open to criticism on this injunction.

12th September 1971

The winds of forgiveness shifted steadily around the Gryffindor tower. For a Sunday morning, the first year students were bumbling with rumours and passed-on gossip of the day. What was once a story about Snape getting his hair cut, evolved into a story about Peter Pettigrew and Severus Snape having a fight in the Hog's Head. The misinterpreted stories that were passed on like germs turned to merely dust in the ears of Lily Evans. Desperately convincing herself she didn't need to believe in the stories, she wondered if the absence of Severus in her life over the past couple of days affected her judgement. There was no point in burying her head in her book as people continued to confront her about Severus. He and Lily held hands every once in a while, and she kissed him on the cheek on their first night, but she wasn't his girlfriend. _Severus knows we're just friends, _she thought. _If we want to go out, then it's our choice!_

Only annoyed at the thought of bitchy first years, Lily shut her head into the mass of study books she had been skimming through. When the echoes of excitement and flirting caught her attention, like the rest of the girls, she was all eyes.

"Hey Lily, isn't that Severus?" Asked Mary Macdonald. Lily reluctantly looked up to the common room painting entrance which was swung open hastily by Severus and Peter.

Entering like a supermodel on a catwalk, Severus caught the attention of every girl, and boy, in the common room.

"Oh my..." Whispered Lily.

Severus Snape was not thought to be an ugly boy. When his hair was properly cleaned and cut and his greasy nose taken care of, Severus appeared quite handsome. His smooth skin and dark eyes resulted in a clean and attractive look, not to mention his styled hair, which remained black and untangled, but shorter all the same. With new clothes that tied well with the colour of his face and hair, and complimented his height and weight, he appeared no more different than the average Gryffindor boy, and therefore desirable. Walking towards Lily, he felt no need to openly boast about his new style or sudden burst of confidence. His biggest fear in that instance would be apologizing to the girl he loved.

"Sev... y-you had a makeover..." At first the red-haired girl looked distraught, but soon her emotions changed to a fiery smile that warmed the hearts of both Severus and Peter.

Severus sighed. Sitting close to Lily, he opened up. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you earlier, it's just..." His words were interrupted by the warm, memorable lips of Lily Evans. She herself felt the impact of basic wizard toiletries and how it made Severus so... _comfortable._

Ignoring a bout of wolf whistles and teasing, the two Gryffindors held hands and left the common room.

29th September 1971

A reinforced silence grew noticeable in the boys dorm. The door was locked tightly by an unforgettable suspect, and he had planned it that way. Peter stood in the silent room waiting for a creak or a footstep, but he heard nothing. Except one thing. One small whistling noise that he had slept with for days now. Afraid to open the trunk which he knew of the contents, Peter ignored it relentlessly for weeks, and it had been getting to him. Reminiscing about the night he found this burden was something that had been a recurring dream.

_The Shrieking Shack creaked like a floorboard in Winter. Nothing about this house was bright nor elegant; everything had been reduced to dangerous platforms and a breeding ground for rumours and lies. Remus Lupin planned on visiting the house early that evening, to ensure his transformation was safe and secured. He wanted nothing more than to be at Hogwarts. Despite being kind and clever, Remus had only one friend: Lily Evans. They met at least twice a week to discuss studies and each other's lives, but he was alone for the majority of the week. Not wanting to admit his shame of loneliness, Remus pretended to go to the Shrieking Shack to meet up with friends. But when he got to the reserved house of horror, he realized that the only friend he had would probably end up dead if he told her about his... furry little problem._

_Peter, anxious to supervise his old friend, squeaked like a bunny in hunting season. He was hoping to not be heard or seen by the werewolf, incase he was eaten alive, so he hid upstairs and peeked down into the study by a hole in the ceiling. _

_As the cloud lowered it's dim on the effervescent full moon, Lupin prepared himself for the worst. Widening his stance, his arms into the air like they were hung with rope, he gazed out the bleak window. Stopping him now would be absurd as his transformation was more than beginning. The moonlight, although pale and short, shone through as if they were search lights hunting for a lost passenger of the Titanic. Remus' eyes turned to a dark brooding liquid colour, and the rest of his physique soon followed. Howling deep into the night, not muffled by the walls of the ruined house, he awoke several things in the air that night._

_Peter, desperate to not be seen or heard, scampered into a dark corner and sat still. He could hear the werewolf's last attempts to avoid hurting himself by scoping out the area for his prey. Remus was right underneath him, and he wasn't going to resist killing this rat. One last footstep... and then it really threw Peter off his game._

_As the all-too-familiar beast leaped through the rotted wood, Pettigrew's stance changed quick. He jumped, but before the beast could even look at his flimsy rodent body, a flash of light zoomed around the attic. Scooping the rat up and flying into the distance, Peter wondered if he was being carried by an owl, a hippogriff... a phoenix?_

Looking down at the trunk, he carefully considering returning this to it's righful place. But it came to him. And he always hated returning gifts.

"Here goes nothing..." He said, hoping to find the magical item hadn't disappeared or left a note. Using his wand to undo the latch (not doing a spell, his fingers weren't skinny enough, so he pried it open with the stick-like body of the wand), he came across his own personal Fort Knox.

The magic carpet, banned in the Great Britain Wizarding community, was all too rare in the possession of a British wizard, let alone a student. For reasons unknown, the magic carpet saved Peter from a grim demise in the Shrieking Shack that night, and he felt the need to repay it. But how could anyone repay a favour to a carpet?

Albus Dumbledore stood over the pensieve. This memory he had revised for the past month had shifted his entire view on the Wizarding World. The memory he had so carefully extracted from Peter Pettigrew's mind was a tricky one to decipher.

Entering the memory, Albus saw one thing again, something he could not understand. Tom Riddle was not an idle threat, but the power he saw in his eyes was something that rendered his opinion of him useless. But his main concern was the boy. Pettigrew. An unlikely accomplice, but it all made sense. The Confundus charm, the advanced Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts work, the rumours of Hogsmeade...

_Perhaps an eleven year-old spy could benefit us both, _he thought. He innocently chuckled.

Next: It's Halloween, but it's also Peter's 12th birthday. For the first time in his new life, Severus, Lily, James, Remus and Mary will open up to each other in a way he thought they never would. Sirius Black is living his rebellious side as he does something unspeakable to the Gryffindors...


	8. Chapter 8: 10th Anniversary in the Past

Previously: Severus and Lily have only just rekindled their friendship, but will the rollercoaster go back down?

Author's Note: Okay, so I hint at Fantastic Beasts in this one, only because it works well with the development of Peter's light side.

31st October 1971

Today marked the day ten years before the Potter murders by Lord Voldemort. Not only was it Halloween, but it was also Peter's birthday. The amount of guilt that he had experienced because of this in the past seventeen years was extravagant. In previous years, the Marauders hadn't known about his birthday, focusing more on Halloween pranks and parties. But this time was different. No, not in Peter's attitude, but by the enthusiasm of Lily Evans. He would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous; all of his friends, old and new, were throwing a Halloween and birthday party in the Gryffindor common room. Pettigrew had hoped because it was Gryffindor common room, others couldn't join them, but Lily had talked to Dumbledore to make an exception. There was a certain confusing element in the relaxation of Dumbledore's decision. Peter had suspected Dumbledore knew something about him, but there was a lot to know in this new life.

Not only was he reliving his life with the same abilties as before, he could turn into a rat with ease, he found a magic carpet, and he knew most of Voldemort's plans and ideals.

Roughly half an hour after Halloween activities for first years, a Sunday feast began to take place. Most students weren't present in the Great Hall, as it was early in the day. But the few that were present included Severus Snape and James Potter. After an incident in Charms, both James and Severus were given the punishment of decorating the Great Hall for the Halloween feast. Both were annoyed, but different reasons.

"Is Narcissa looking at me?" James whispered as he lifted a large bauble onto the tree. Severus rolled his eyes, and scowled at him.

"We're going to be late to Peter's party. Plus you got us into this mess." He argued, but was reluctant to pass the whole blame onto him. Severus had been helping James with his Charms work, and then informed him on how to make books fly out of the window.

McGonagall walked past them with disappointment. "James, I hope you've learnt your lesson. Severus, I'm very disappointed in you. Luckily Professor Flitwick has a keen sense of humour, but do not let this happen again." Severus looked down with guilt, but James was quick to change the mood.

"Professor, can we go to the common room now? We're supposed to go to a party for our friend, Peter." James looked apologetic despite his attempt to avoid further punishment.

But McGonagall was able to overlook the punishment and let them go to the common room. Severus was slightly annoyed, but he had a party to go to.

The Gryffindor common room had James Potter, Remus Lupin, Mary Macdonald, and Severus Snape waiting outside. Inside, a worried Peter Pettigrew was being comforted by Lily Evans.

"Peter, don't be scared. Halloween is just the night for trick-or-treating, and candy." Lily smiled as she patted the boy's back. She thought it to be quite adorable that Peter was afraid of something so trivial, but Peter made that up to hide the fear of 31st October 1981's horrible events. "Now, have you invited your cousin Emily?"

Peter sighed. "S-she's a Ravenclaw, and I'm not that close with her." Lily gave him a cold look. Lily was a family-welcoming person, and she loved company, but both Peter seemed to avoid confrontation.

Opening the portrait door, the four party goers entered. James, having only just gotten out of detention, was wearing his school robes. Lily hugged Mary, and Peter exchanged in shaking hands awkwardly with the boys like Lily had told him to.

"Where do we put the presents?" James impatiently asked. Peter looked at Lily, and asked if they could open the presents first. Following Muggle tradition, however, she switched on the radio and started dancing.

Severus, Peter, and James were not much of dancers, but to their surprise Remus Lupin joined in with ease and skill. _He was naturally good at slow dancing as well, _Peter thought.

Still leading the charge, Lily put an empty bottle of pumpkin juice on the common room table. All six of them sat around the table with discomfort. "Which one shall we play, _Spin the Bottle _or _Truth or Dare_?" She asked. Soon after explaining which one was which, a vote was set out. Severus and Lily voted for the former, but the group settled on the latter.

Remus spun the bottle, and like a carousel it rotated around and around and around, until...

"It's landed on you, Peter!" Lily exclaimed with joy.

Remus piped up. "So Peter, Truth or Dare?" All eyes cast on Peter as his decision might prove embarrassing or hilarious. Probably a mixture of both.

He didn't want to pick truth, in case they asked him something personal. However, choosing dare could involve something a lot more memorable, and therefore haunting. "T-truth." Remus' eyes drifted around the room.

"Okay Peter," He clapped his hands, and everyone got closer towards the center of the table. "What do you want to be when you're older?" James and Mary groaned. "What? I can ask that, can't I?" But Peter did answer, to their surprise.

"In all h-honesty, I... I want to work with dragons." He winced and expected a roar of laughter.

James leaned in. "Oh, cool. My uncle went to Romania last month and saw some dragon keepers. He said they only need good N.E.W.T.'s in things like Care of Magical Creatures and Defence Against the Dark Arts." And the rest joined in with conversation about dragons.

_Maybe it's not such a stupid idea, _he thought. _If it wasn't for Voldemort, I would have definitely worked with dragons._

A few rounds of the game passed, until James had his first go. "Finally, been waiting for this all night." He spun the bottle hard, almost knocking it off the table. It landed on Severus.

He had played a few rounds now, one or two with an embarrassing question, one dare where he had to pretend to be a worm on the floor, but this one would change things. Settling with the easy, he chose truth.

"Do you fancy Lily?" Severus' eyes widened, and he looked to Lily who was blushing more red than a cherry tomato in Spring. But, without saying a word, Severus left the common room.

"Am I still getting pr-presents?" Peter uttered.

Lily found Severus sitting outside the Great Hall. Standing over him, she looked like she had just witnessed a murder.

"Sev... are you okay?" She acutely asked, to which Severus flicked his wand at the golden knight statue causing it's head to fall off.

Looking up, his eyes in tears, he exclaimed. "You don't understand what it's like." Lily sat next to him.

"I think I can guess. I think you have such strong emotions, and you don't know what to do with them. Sev..." She looked to him and put her hand on his chest where his heart was. He looked away triumphantly. "Don't listen to them. If we want to make our relationship something more, then it's our choice. Not theirs." He smiled. Sniffling, Severus agreed to return to the party.

The fire warmed the cold air between the students that night. James had apologized to Severus and Lily, something they both forgave, but it was still awkward. Peter, careful not to make it anymore unbearable, went with his heart on this one.

"So... presents?"

Peter opened his first gift from Lily, his best friend. Ripping the pink wrapping paper, he noticed a large bag of the Muggle sweets he had enjoyed on the first train ride into Hogwarts. He hugged her, and quickly resorted to opening the bag of sweets.

Next was Severus, who gave him a book called _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander. He whispered something about an American wizard to him, at which he laughed unknowingly.

James gave him one of his first prank kits, to which Peter enthused in, but Lily discouraged.

Remus gave him a medium-sized vial of purple liquid that helped people with Animagus recover from any injury they would intake during animal-form. When the others asked them what it was, they lied and said it was a potion for night vision.

Finally Mary gave him a wand polishing kit. Peter didn't really know Mary much, but he appreciated the gesture.

Lily organized the presents into a neat pile, to which James disagreed.

"Hey, let's try rip open those sweets, I'm starving." James demanded.

Lily rolled her eyes. "No, they're Peter's, and he should be the one to eat them." Peter smiled.

"That's okay, I like sharing." And so he poured the mass amount of sweets onto the table, and surprisingly, Lily smiled.

Filius Flitwick stood low in Dumbledore's office. Peeking over the desk without ease, he repeated his request to Albus Dumbledore.

"Despite his unregistered Animagus, you still feel it necessary to mentor this boy?" Flitwick questioned.

Albus chuckled, and stroked his beard. "He does not need mentoring, Filius. Peter Pettigrew possesses a talent."

Flitwick walked off without further argument. "I hope you're right, Albus. We both remember the last time you put your trust into a golden boy."

Albus stopped laughing. "I was hoping you'd let me forget that. But I've seen the memory in the pensieve. If this boy is the same man in the memory, then we have some work to do."

Author's Note: So, I finally got to Halloween/Peter's birthday. I decided to put Peter's birthday on the same night as the Potter murders just to really add some guilt. Also some continuation with Peter and Dumbledore. He's slowly uncovering the secrets...

Next: Christmas break is a relaxation for most of the students. When Peter's mother invites all his friends to dinner on Christmas Eve, can he keep up with all the interaction?


	9. Chapter 9: The Boy Who Lunged

Previously: Halloween wasn't exactly to plan, but Peter still got out of there alive. Severus and Lily have to struggle with their friendship being mocked, but how much can one person take of it?

Author's Note: The Full Moon in December 1971 was _actually _on the 31st. I'm so glad I googled that :3

* * *

><p><span>14th December 1971<span>

The first Howler Peter Pettigrew got in his first life was after he got caught sneaking into Hogsmeade with the Marauders. He was in the middle of eating toast, when he unknowingly opened a five minute scream fest.

He'd give anything for that to happen now. James had given him a beginner pranks kit for his birthday, something that proved controversial within his friends. Severus and James were up in arms, but Lily and Remus didn't approve. Remus' lack of approval was something that dated back to his first life as well.

Looking at the red Howler, he knew what was to come. He should probably open it sooner than later, lest the humiliation become worse.

"PETER. PETTIGREW. YOUR FATHER AND I ARE EXTREMELY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU. OVER CHRISTMAS BREAK, YOU SHALL NOT SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY, YOUNG MAN." Students in the Great Hall erupted with laughter.

Looking up, he saw something that made the humiliation ultimately worse. Lily Evans with her hands on her hips, looking furious. "I am very annoyed at you as well, Peter." He sighed and buried his head into the _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. _"I told you not to follow James Potter and his idiotic pranks, but you had to go and get yourself into trouble!" Several students turned to look at the red-haired girl scolding the chubby blond-haired boy.

"H-how about you just leave me alone?" He yelled. Lily's eyes remained focused on Peter. Without saying anything else, Peter left the Great Hall.

16th December 1971

Few students gathered in the Great Hall on the first day of Christmas break. The least of all houses was Slytherin. Most Pureblood families celebrated Christmas with all of their family, making it unreasonable for a student to stay during Christmas. There was one exception: Sirius Black had told his family he wouldn't be able to come home with a detailed lie. Both his mother and father now thought Sirius had a friend who desperately wanted to stay at Hogwarts because he didn't have a family to go home to. His parents weren't pleased, but at least he was supporting another Slytherin. Or so they thought.

James Potter went home to several days of cleaning due to his built-up numbers of detentions in school. Bargaining with his parents, he managed to get permission to go to Peter's house on New Year's Eve, something all Peter's friends go to go to. He was significantly surprised Peter was allowed this party due to the fact he had received a fairly vicious Howler a few days ago. James' parents, however, made him clean the house without using magic, something that deeply infuriated him.

Remus Lupin, watching the crescent-moon rising in the starry night sky, sat alone under a small tree in his parent's back garden. Reading through his invitation, he solemnly contemplated with his lack of logic for this situation. New Year's Eve sounded like a great idea. However, it just happened to be that the full moon of December was dawning on the 31st. In his pocket lay a crumpled letter that asked Peter if he could come to his party despite the transformation. Lupin sat there worrying about

Originally Peter Pettigrew had found out about Remus' condition by being part of the Marauders and his best friend. In this lifetime, Peter and Remus were helping students who couldn't do the tasks in Transfiguration, and Peter confided in Remus. Each sharing the secret of their Animagus and curse, the latter was something they could only practice against once a month. The first time, in October, Peter ran around the Shrieking Shack and Remus went after him. The second time, in November, Peter got carried away and he lead the werewolf into the Forbidden Forest. Both shared an intimate friendship. Peter's most treasured gift was probably the vial Remus gave him, as it not only helped him during his transformations, but made him realize how great his friendship with Remus was, and how he ruined it.

Lily and Severus sat on the trunks of the tree where they once met at the age of nine. Severus hung on the lower branches, happy to be in the presence of Lily. The red-haired girl felt guilty.

"Do you think Peter's still annoyed at me?" She asked innocently.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Are you still feeling guilty about that? So he yelled at you. It's probably good for his confidence."

"Yeah, I guess that's true. I hope he doesn't hate me." She continued to worry.

Severus now got closer to Lily, with his hands wrapped around hers. "He doesn't. Just because you said something bad doesn't mean he'll hold a grudge against you for the rest of his life, Lily." Severus would not learn to know what kind of grudge Lily could hold against someone.

Lily smiled, but her smile soon drifted to a sorrow look. "So, your dad's in the hospital... I'm... sorry about that." Severus refused to show emotion over the events that transpired over the past week.

"Alcohol poisoning... the bastard didn't see it coming." Severus said in monotone. Still looking into the distance, Lily sat down next to him.

She rubbed his knee and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry for bringing it up. I know what you're going through and I don't want to make it any worse."

31st December 1971

Peter's house was small, but he and his mother certainly put a lot of effort into decorating. Well, it was mostly Mrs. Pettigrew's enchantments that livened up the small magical home. The Pettigrew family were a small and loving family, but sometimes Peter wondered what it would be like to have a wealthy family. Across the walls of the small house were banners in all Hogwarts colours. The tables were lined with cups of red and gold, blue and silver, yellow and red, and green and silver.

At the Snape house, a young Severus wore his neatest and newest clothes. Anxiously waiting by the door, he was called by his mother.

"Sev... can I talk to you, sweetheart?" Her voice lifted the spirits of Severus who was still in an emotional dilemma about his father. "I went to see your father today. He's doing a lot better, health wise... and personality." She laughed gently. "The Muggle hospital has a group for alcoholics, and he's slowly recovering. I didn't know if you wanted to see him..." Severus now looked away. His intentions were clear. "I'm not asking you to forgive him... but he is your father." Finishing her words, she wrapped her cold arms around Severus, who laughed and blew his mother a kiss before leaving for the Pettigrew household.

Lily sat uncomfortably, trying not to crease her new dress. As she gazed out the window into the night, she heard a faint knocking on the door. It was her mother. "Come in." Lily said. Her mother entered the room, peacefully stepping towards the same window.

"So, quite a nasty shock about Severus' father, I imagine." Mrs. Evans knew of the unpleasantness related to Tobias Snape, but this had been the first time she mentioned it to Lily.

Lily sighed. "Severus isn't that upset. I think he doesn't mind."

Mrs. Evans stood silent for a moment. "If he doesn't truly care, then that's his decision. I can't speak for Severus, but I can't imagine having a relationship like that could be forgotten easily. Sometimes it's better to left things unsaid."

* * *

><p>Spirits piped up during the party. Peter's friends danced, and eventually he did too. No bad memories of his previous life popped up, unlike Halloween. As well as his friends, his cousin Emily, his aunt and uncle and a few of his mom and dad's work friends showed up. Despite being all wizards, the party was much more of a Muggle tradition. Peter's parents seemed to like his friends, and despite the pranks, even James. The king of pranks himself did nothing to arouse trouble. Peter had invited Remus, but both worried about the transformation. Much like the Halloween party, they danced and played games like Truth or Dare. At one point, James tried to get everyone involved in Spin the Bottle, hoping to kiss Mary, Lily or even Peter's cousin. In the end, Remus kissed both Mary and Peter's cousin, causing James to end the game quickly.<p>

Towards the end of the night, the teenagers sat around the fire, as the adults were in another room. After talking about Christmas, Hogwarts and basically anything on their minds, the room was fairly silent.

"Peter, can I speak to you in private?" The two left the room and spoke quietly in the corridor. "Peter, the full moon is nearly out. Are you sure you've got this covered?" Peter was confused.

"I-i thought the guests leave before midnight." Peter sputtered.

Remus was shocked. "What? No, Peter, the guests stay until after the clock strikes midnight."

"Oh... I didn't know that. Well, w-what are we gonna do?" Peter freaked out. He didn't want Remus to transform anywhere near the house, it would really mess things up, to say the least.

Remus and Peter stood in the field minutes before the crack of midnight. Peter fobbed off his friends with an excuse that Remus needed his medicine and he'd dropped it in a field. Peter was not a good liar. As Remus stood towards the dark and shadowing clouds, he raised his right arm giving the signal to Peter. Pettigrew whisked his wand in the air and muttered an incantation that slowly moved the clouds to either side. As the full moon became visible, the light that once seemed angelic and beautiful to Remus was now the thing that ruined his life on a monthly basis.

The light hit Remus' eyes like a spotlight, and it's effect was instant. The transformation was painful, making Remus howl deep into the night. His clothes were ripped quickly and effortlessly.

Peter was quick to make his transformation. A small gray rat remained on the ground, but was quick to leap out of the clothes nestled on the floor.

"Five... four... three... two... one!" The entire room counted down as the New Year began.

The entire wall of Peter's living room crumbled as the werewolf crashed into it. The teenage wizards and witches leaped back. The beast quickly focused on Lily, and edged towards her. Severus stood proudly infront of Lily, protecting her, not a glimmer of fear in his eyes. He took out his wand, but the werewolf leaped towards him, and knocked him to the ground.

Severus lay on the ground terrified, expecting a quick death. The werewolf, however, became distracted. As it heard the squeaking of the rat, it rushed through the corridor to find it, and quickly left the house, only alerting the adults. Silence slowly disappeared in the living room.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Shrieked James Potter. Mary let out a terrified laugh.

Lily stood up and quickly ran to the side of Severus Snape. She quickly ripped open the white shirt and examined the wounds on his chest. "Sev... you're bleeding." Worried tears began to surface beneath her eyes.

"I know." Severus laughed quietly.

Peter's cousin spoke for the first time in a while. "He just saved Lily's life... wow." The entire room came to the same conclusion, as they looked to Severus.

"You jumped in front of me, Sev... and y-you were worried about being a true Gryffindor." They both shared an innocent laugh.

Soon the adults rushed into the room, and saw the wall destroyed and Severus' chest. Shocked and confused, a herd of questions ensued. The wall was repaired by the Reparo spell, and Severus was healed by Peter's uncle. They didn't notice that Peter and Remus had disappeared, too focused on the attack.

"What was that all about?" Peter said confidently. He was angry, but mainly confused.

Remus buried his head into his hands. "I-i'm not sure. I saw you, a-and then I just got distracted. I'm sorry about your wall. How am I going to explain this?" He frantically worried. Peter remained somewhat more calm.

"You don't have to. We'll bruise ourselves somehow, and s-say the werewolf attacked us as well, but ran off." He began to improvise. Pettigrew was a bad liar, but under pressure he definitely went all out. "Did you s-see Severus?" Remus nodded. "Something tells me he's going to be very popular."

And so the two walked back towards Peter's house. This was going to be very good and very bad. It would just take a while to unfold.

* * *

><p><span>Next:<span> Returning to Hogwarts, Severus finds himself the talk of the school. Saving Lily has gained him some major reputation points, but what does this mean for him? Remus Lupin's guilt continues to haunt him, and... there's a romance brewing.


	10. Chapter 10: Severus' Dilemma

Previously: New Year's Eve was a memorable night for our heroes. A werewolf crashed into the living room, and Severus stopped it from getting to his one true love. Now Peter and Remus must avoid the one man who knows exactly what happened.

7th January 1972

The first day back at Hogwarts for Severus Snape turned out to be something only fairy tales told of. The story of him risking his life to save Lily's from the werewolf went around the school so quick even he didn't know about it. Just coming onto the train, Severus was cheered by some older year Gryffindors. He knew people would probably find out about the werewolf attack, but what happened next was almost the opposite of what Peter knew. In Pettigrew's first life, Severus Snape was nearly killed by Remus Lupin in the Shrieking Shack, and he was saved by James Potter. But this time it was different. An unknown hero put his life on the line in order to save the girl he loves most. The rumours were corny and definitely seemed to change after being passed on so many times, but it made Lily and the rest of Severus' friends quite proud. Severus himself, however, did not know what to do with the attention. Bask in the glory, or be modest and say he would have saved anyone? But he couldn't. He would have taken thirteen Cruciatus curses in a row just to see Lily safe. People already assumed he fancied her, but this was going to be a love story. A love story in which he could get his heart broken.

The Great Hall, now naked of any Christmas decorations, welcomed to the students back to Hogwarts in it's atmosphere.

A bout of whispering and calling Severus' name ensued, and it was clear most people were focused on the so-called _werewolf slayer_.

Headmaster Dumbledore rose and faced the students. "Welcome, students, back to Hogwarts. With Christmas behind us, we can look forward to good old learning." Some students groaned. "Before we begin the feast, I'd like to make a special announcement." Already people knew what was to come. As they looked to Severus, most professors did the same. "For those of you who do not know, a werewolf was involved in an attack on several students on New Year's Eve." Now everyone turned to Severus. "It seems Severus Snape, a first year Gryffindor, risked his life to save that of a young girl." Severus didn't know where to look. "If he had wrestled the werewolf, he might have gotten an Order of Merlin, Third Class." Older students and professors laughed at the joke. "However. It is in my opinion that his actions should not go unnoticed. I would like to award seventy-five points to Gryffindor, for a true act of courage and... love." The entire Great Hall applauded, with the exclusion of die-hard Slytherins. When Dumbledore mentioned love, Severus' cheeks went pure red.

The Great Hall soon cleared out, and it left Severus surrounded by many students drowning him out with questions and compliments. When it cleared, he saw the one person who he truly cared for standing in front of him.

"Sev, you did something truly amazing. You should be proud." Lily said with a smile. "You're the only boy I know who would risk his life for... me." Lowering her voice, she sat next to Severus Snape. Her smile soon turned into a glance as Severus rolled his eyes.

Severus' head turned. "Oh please, Lily, I know you'd do the same for me. I was at least hoping the werewolf would kill me instead of give me these irrational scars." Lily laughed at his comment. She would do the same for him. Though it might make Severus look somewhat cowardly.

The rest of the day, Severus found himself the talk of the school, with every student he saw high-fiving him or calling him the werewolf slayer. In all of his lessons, the professors looked at him like he was a god. It was flattering, but also confusing.

* * *

><p>Peter Pettigrew ate alone on the bank of the river. He avoided both Severus and Lily in fear he would say something stupid and reveal what had really happened. Standing up, he trounced towards the river and looked down. He saw his young self, chubby and blond haired. No longer was a man afraid of his own shadow looking up at him. His reflection was interrupted.<p>

"Hey, Peter." Remus said softly. "How are you holding up?"

Peter sighed and sat back down. "Rubbish. I-i don't know what to do. I don't know what to tell them." He frantically explained his worries.

Remus picked up a small pebble, and skimmed it across the surface of the river. "Then don't tell them anything." Remus' words made Peter confused. "Sometimes it's better to leave things unsaid. People's feelings can sometimes be more important than the truth." Peter went back to worrying.

"B-but what happens when they find out you're a w-werew-wolf?" He stuttered at the last word, unable to ask the question.

"They'll be too busy in each other's loved-up arms." Peter was again, confused. "Everyone knows what Severus did was an act of love. Doesn't make it any less important, but it means something is coming. Something wonderful, I'd imagine." Peter laughed, knowing it was a good idea to put him in Gryffindor. His work had paid off.

Peter tried throwing a pebble across the river, but it sunk quick. "If someone like Severus saved my life, I'd probably fall in love with them. Only if it was a g-girl." He hated saying things of his own opinion. It always came out wrong.

"So, any updates on the living room wall and the front door?" Remus said. He felt guilty about destroying a part of Peter's house. Through basic intuition, he could tell Peter's family was not the richest. They were Pureblood, sure, but not the kind of Purebloods you'd see in Slytherin.

Peter groaned. "Because the wallpaper was old, they had to redo the entire room to match the new part of the wall." He spoke in confidence. Moaning about something was generally quite easy.

* * *

><p>In the Transfiguration courtyard corridor, Severus was walking quick to avoid confrontation about his heroic act. He liked to be acknowledged, but this was out of hand. <em>It'll die off quickly. I hope.<em>

"Ah, here comes the human shield!" James Potter remarked. Severus gave him an uneasy look as he strode towards him. "So, where's Lily? I thought you'd two might share each other's saliva by now." The black-haired Gryffindor started to become annoyed.

"James, I've had all day of this nonsense. I thought you, someone who saw what happened, might not join in with the teasing." Severus continued walking, careless of James.

Potter caught up with him and grabbed him by the shoulder. "You're a Gryffindor, Severus. Bask in the glory! I bet _Lily_ is." Saying her name in a teasing tone, Severus became severely annoyed.

"James. I know it's in your nature to be an apathetic jester, but all I did was stand in front of Lily. It's not heroic. It's just... common sense." Falsely admitting this only provoked James.

Rolling his eyes, he showed his true nature. "Yes it was! It's obvious you... love her, or whatever, and you would die before you let anything happen to her. If I were you, I'd go to the common room right now and have a real go at snogging her! But whatever. If you don't want to count that one, I'm sure a werewolf will attack you _next_ week." James drifted off as he left Severus teased and annoyed. He disappeared into a crowd of Ravenclaws. But he was stopped.

"What do you mean by _love her_? I d-don't love her." His lies were an attempt to shadow his true intentions.

James sighed and gave him a cocky grin. "Whatever, mate. I bet she probably wants to return the favour. It's not everyday you get your life saved by an intelli- a wizard." As he finished his sentence, Severus realized he wanted to call him intelligent but quickly avoided it. Severus now smiled back at Potter.

* * *

><p>Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore gathered in his office. Albus, all too distracted by the events of New Year's Eve, gazed at a small vial of Peter's memories. "Headmaster, I think you're blinded by what you've seen in that pensive. Memories can be altered, Albus. If the man in that memory is truly Peter Pettigrew, then we have nothing to fear. We have the power to prevent his downfall." Minerva sighed.<p>

Albus, now gazing out the window, continued to focus on the seemingly inevitable. "We have much to fear if Riddle possesses power such as resurrection. It is clear this boy has been given a mission. Ignoring this could prove dangerous, Minerva. You said it yourself, he's a gifted boy."

Minerva sighed and threw her hands. "Do you have so little trust in the goodness of others that you are driven to this conclusion?"

Albus, remaining calm, simply turned one-hundred and eighty degrees and stared blankly in the face of McGonagall. "My trust has only gotten me deeper into this hole, Minerva." Intending to reference Gellert Grindelwald and Tom Riddle, Dumbledore refused the idea that Albus could not see the light in people. "I cannot, in all goodness, sit this one out, so to speak."

The headmaster changed the topic with ease. "His interaction with Remus Lupin on New Year's Eve has only heightened my confusion. If he did it out of compassion or something the opposite, that is what I must know."

Minerva sat on the desk and offered her opinion. "What business would he want with a werewolf?"

Albus smiled. "I think the praise of Severus Snape may answer that one, McGonagall."

22nd February 1972

Eileen Snape had recovered from her usual schedule of domestic abuse, and was shopping in the nearby supermarket when she came across Mrs. Evans, Lily's mother.

"Oh hello Eileen, how are you?" Mrs. Evans asked nicely.

Caught off guard by the Muggle, Eileen responded with a displeasing tone. "Fine... Lonely, without Severus that is."

Mrs. Evans remembered how Tobias Snape was in hospital suffering from alcohol poisoning. In her conversation, she danced carefully around the subject. "How are you coping on your own, Eileen? I bet it must be weird for someone of your... ability to be living in a world like this." She laughed but her laugh faded as Eileen's emotion did not change.

"It's much quieter without Tobias. I've found myself to enjoy it." She looked away as she regretted saying it. Tears quickly filled her eyes. Mrs. Evans offered a tissue. "No, no, I'm fine. So... how's Lily?"

Mrs. Evans beamed. "She's doing great, even after New Year's Eve. We're very proud of our special little girl."

Eileen's left eyebrow rose in confusing. "Wh-what happened on New Year's Eve?"

The proud mother suddenly realized Severus was too embarassed to tell Eileen. So she, in the Muggle tradition of gossiping, told her the whole story.

_Dear Severus,_

_As confused as I am, I'm very proud of you. I never knew I had such a brave, heroic son._

_When I was a teenager, I was very shy. If a werewolf attacked my best friend, I would have ran for my life._

_I went to see your father yesterday, and he's doing a lot better. The Muggle hospital program that helped him with his alcohol problems has turned his life around. Due to hospital regulations, he has to wait another fortnight before coming home, but he's changed._

_If you want to talk to him or not, that's your choice, but I can assure you he's a changed man. _

_I love you, Sev, and you're the best son anyone could ever have._

_Oh and give Lily a big kiss from her mother._

_Love Mum._

Eileen happily handed the letter off to the owl that waited patiently on the postbox. She hoped Severus would read it.

Next: James is still hopelessly crushing over Narcissa Black, despite her Pureblood family. This is news to Peter, who also finds a certain beauty in the woman he once cowered before.


	11. Chapter 11: All's Fair in Love & Warlock

Previously: The attention that Severus has received has only confused the people around him. Peter has seen a lot since his first year at Hogwarts, and something new happens every day...

Mary Macdonald arrived in the Great Hall and sat next to Lily Evans, who sat alone eating breakfast and reading the Daily Prophet.

"Hey Lily, how're you?" Mary asked.

Lily sighed. "Tired, I was up all night studying for the Transfiguration exam. I asked Peter for help, but he went off somewhere again. That's the second time after New Year's..."

Mary smiled with anticipation. "So, how's... Severus?"

The red-haired girl continued messing with her food. "Uh, he's good. His dad's out of the hospital but he's not over the moon about it... sometimes I wish he could just be happy. He deserves it."

"Severus is pretty cool. I'll be honest, before New Year's Eve, he seemed kind of creepy. But now he's different. Kind of handsome, too."

Lily frowned. "Wait, what?"

Mary laughed. "I don't know, it's stupid. I was going to say something before, but we all assumed you and Severus were an item. Now I guess it's open season." She continued to laugh at her own joke. "I think I might ask him out. What do you think?"

Lily looked away as she couldn't bring herself to smile. "Uh, I don't know... does Severus like you in that way?"

"That's why I want to tell him. Don't you think he's handsome?"

There was a tear in Lily's eye. "Maybe... I gotta go." She abruptly left.

Peter was observing the Gryffindor table from a distance in his rat form. The previous night in the common room, he had overheard Mary Macdonald talking to her friend Amelia about Severus, and he needed to intervene.

Scurrying through the corridors unseen, Pettigrew followed Lily to her destination. His Animagus form was something that he could use freely now that the Marauders weren't as good as friends anymore.

* * *

><p>On the edge of the lake, at the same spot Peter went to avoid Severus and Lily, the Half-Blood Prince sat with his Potions book observing the instructions for next lesson. He was alone, but as long as he balanced his time with Lily and his friends, alone time was nothing to be ashamed of.<p>

Unfortunately, being alone was a good chance for anyone to confront him. Especially the likes of Lucius Malfoy.

"Here's the Blood-traitor, boys." Lucius pointed out as the junior Death Eaters walked past Severus. "Jumped in front of a werewolf to save a Mudblood." The boys snickered and kicked Severus' books down the slope.

Snape gulped and reached for his belongings. "I would have jumped in front of anyone, it just happened to be a... Muggle-born."

Lucius laughed sinisterly. "You expect us to believe that tripe?" He leaned in closer to Severus. "You'd better watch where you stand, Snape. You won't make any real friends by jumping in front of werewolves. You'd have more luck befriending the beast that tried to kill the Mudblood."

Severus stood up angrily. "Stop calling her a... you know."

Lucius grabbed him by the collar. "What are you going to do about it? Are you going to get your little girlfriend to act scared in front of me?" Severus went silent, as he couldn't do anything to harm him. "That's what I thought." He let go of his collar.

As his friends walked away and snickered, Lucius turned to look at him. "You'd better decide where your allegiance lies, Snape. It'd be a pity if your Mudblood were to have an accident."

Severus yelled pointlessly. "Say that again, you coward!" But his attempts to rile Lucius were a failure.

* * *

><p>Lily sat on the closed toilet seat in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. As tears flooded her cheeks, she surrounded herself in darkness.<p>

A young girl with blonde-hair entered quietly, and seeked Myrtle. "Oh, hey Myrtle... is someone crying?" She asked.

The ghost spoke in a high-pitch shrieking voice. "I thought it was you at first, but then I saw it was a ginger Gryffindor girl instead. She really is quite annoying."

The girl rolled her eyes. "If she's ginger, she might be Fairy Tale Love Story." She had given Lily the name Fairy Tale Love Story after the event on New Year's Eve.

She walked up to the stall that Lily was in, and calmly knocked on the door three times.

"H-hello?" Lily said, sniffling.

"Hi." The girl said with a smile.

"Who are you?" Lily asked.

"I'm Narcissa Black. My friends call me Cissy, but that's mostly my sister Bellatrix and Myrtle." Narcissa's tone dropped as she admitted her lack of friends.

Lily, no longer crying so much she couldn't see, lifted her head and spoke up. "I'm Lily Evans. My friends just call me Lily, but at the moment I don't feel like having many friends."

Narcissa rested her head against the cubicle wall. "Having few friends isn't exactly a blessing either." She admitted.

"It's just that... when Severus jumped in front of that werewolf, I felt so... safe, and loved. But now that Mary likes him, it just feels like nobody else will save me anymore." Lily explained her sorrow, much to Narcissa's interest. "Sorry, I didn't mean to unload, I'm just having a sour day."

Narcissa's jaw dropped. "No, go on. I love hearing other people's stories. I've already heard all of Myrtles, and that's a different story entirely."

Lily sighed. "I must sound like a terrible person, but is it too bad to ask that Severus stays my best friend for just a few more years?"

Narcissa slid a half-full box of Bertie Botts under the cubicle wall. "Want some?"

She picked up a few jelly beans and ate them. "Thanks. So do you come in here often?"

The blonde-haired girl sighed. "Unfortunately, yeah. It's not that I don't like Hogwarts, it's just that this is secluded. Nobody comes in here because of Myrtle, and it's easy to get away all the drama in here." They shared a good laugh. "Want my opinion on Severus?"

Lily nodded. "As long as it isn't along the lines of "snog him", because I've had that suggestion a good few times now."

Narcissa shook her head. "No, it's fairly more complicated than that. Lily..." Her tone went serious. "It's clear that Severus means a lot to you, and you mean a lot to him. If you were honest with him, I think it would only do good for your relationship."

Peter Pettigrew squeaked as this information could prove fatal.

Lily shrieked. "Aah! Is that a rat? Get it away, I can't stand rats!"

Narcissa took out her wand and aimed it at the rodent. "I got it... Expelliarmus!" The red flash of light flew towards the rat, but she missed by an inch. "Damn rat. It won't come back."

Pettigrew hid in one of the cubicles on the other side of Lily's.

Lily sighed. "So... I should talk to him about it?"

Narcissa nodded. "Yes, or else your friendship is only as good as you want it to be."

"So, how come you don't have any other friends besides Myrtle?" Lily asked.

"It probably has something to do with the amount of Death Eaters in my house... I have to believe in so-called "Blood Purity" because of my family, but some of the stuff they admit in the common room is quite dark." Narcissa replied.

Peter hid outside of the bathroom soon after his eavesdropping on Lily and Narcissa. Thinking to himself, Peter faced the same problem that had plagued him before. _No, no, no... Narcissa Malfoy, or Black, isn't supposed to meet Lily, _he thought. _What will happen when she marries that swine Lucius Malfoy, and then Lily and James... but there is no "Lily and James"... am I doing the right thing? Curse it! _He thought.

* * *

><p>Severus blushed and smiled when confronted with a long hug from Lily Evans. "Is there a reason you're-" He asked, even though he didn't want it to end.<p>

Lily simply held onto him tight. "Sev... we'll always be best friends... won't we?" Lily sniffled.

He smiled, but his left eyebrow raised. "Of course, Lily... always."

Severus thought back to the letter him mum had sent him. And that's when it came to him. Maybe he was a hero. Maybe saving Lily wasn't just a desperate attempt to gain her affection, but a natural response in her time of need. At the end of the letter, it had embarrassingly instructed him to give Lily a kiss from her mother.

So he did kiss her, only lightly on the top of her beautiful, soft hair. And Lily found it more comforting than Narcissa's words and Peter's adorableness combined.

**The End... not really, but can you imagine?**


End file.
